Rahkshi
Rahkshi are some of Makuta's most lethal servants, and some of the most feared creatures on Mata Nui. Physical characteristics Rahkshi are, in essence, mechanical suits of armour piloted by Kraata. The armour is somewhat reptilian in appearance; they are hunched, with distinctive jagged spines, and segmented heads that can split apart to reveal the Kraata within. They are lithe, possessing strength, speed and agility superior to most Toa, and very difficult to kill. Kraata Kraata are small and sluglike in appearance, and when not piloting a Rahkshi, slither along the ground. Their life cycle has seven stages, with the Kraata becoming more intelligent and powerful each time. Abilities All Rahkshi possess one main power, determined by their Kraata They carry a corresponding staff through which most channel their power. The suit seems to amplify the Kraata's natural abilities, but without the staff, its effectiveness is greatly reduced. They seem to be able to communicate with their master remotely, though the nature and extent of this connection is unknown. Kraata are capable of infecting Kanohi by touch, with so-called Shadow Kraata (at the seventh stage in their life cycle) able to do so remotely. Variations Both Rahkshi and Kraata display the same variations, according to their power; they vary in both the colouration of the Kraata and of the Rahkshi suit, and in the appearance of their spines and staffs. A full list of the variations in both Rahkshi and Kraata can be found here. Culture Rahkshi are not known to speak Matoran, only seeming to communicate in their guttural shrieks and hisses. They exist only to serve Makuta and enact his will, following his orders with total obedience and loyalty. They do not seem to have much, if any, individuality; whether they even have names seems unlikely. Whether Rahkshi should be classified as Rahi or sapients is a subject of debate among Matoran scholars, though most agree that their high intelligence and cunning put them on a level above the usual definition of 'Rahi'. Makuta often deploys them in teams of six (such as those that ambushed the Toa Maru directly after their transformation), but they do sometimes appear in larger numbers, such as the hordes of teleporter-Rahkshi that fought in the Rama Hive Battle, and the hundred-strong legions Rahkshi that attacked each of the six Koro. Notable individuals *Vidar (not actually a Rahkshi, but referred to himself as a Rahkshi-Toa due to his high degree of similarity to them after bonding with a Parakuka) Trivia *Matoran are known to refer to Rahkshi as 'Sons of Makuta'. *Neither Rahkshi nor Kraata are playable races in the BZPRPG, being controlled only by staff. *Only 14 beings succeeded in killing a rahkshi in-game before the sieges of the Koros: Tillian Juturna; Aryll, Onuzek, and Paka; Trakuda (posthumously) and Madrihk; each of the Toa Maru, and Grochi and Perkahn (in chronological order). When Makuta disappeared and the Rahkshi lost their organization, many were slain. **The aforementioned killers often take up the honorary title of 'Rahkslayer' to commemorate the remarkable feat. This practice originated from Paka's introduction to the people of Le-Koro as 'Paka Rahkslayer.' **Atiel and Xibre also have killed Rahkshi. However, the appearances of said Rahkshi were declared non-canon by staff and, thus, have been discounted. Category:Species Category:Staff characters Category:Makutaspawn